


【KS】Go Between

by smilemarbles



Category: krist / singto, พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV), พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilemarbles/pseuds/smilemarbles





	【KS】Go Between

Krist是在Singto家里喝醉的。 

看着天花板意识稍微溃散，明知道酒精混着喝会无法忍受，但，男人的自尊心什么的在喜欢

的人面前都是愚蠢的。看着厨房忙碌的人影，Krist觉得自己无法做些什么，事实上他还妄想

着要用自己饥渴的身体去鲸吞那个挑逗的身体，但实际上喝摊的他却适什么都动不了。

 

Singto，他想要吃的一个渣都不剩。 

 

 **

 

从厨房走过来的Singto早就借口把外裤给脱了，穿着一件衬衫敦在Krist面前小声的询问着难

不难受，抚摸着男人结实大腿的肌肉，Singto的手指没有跳过那半勃的硬挺。 

 

Singto觉得自己很想做爱。

 

Krist的身体撩拨着他脆弱的神经，他想被男人进入的时候放声大叫、哭泣，天晓得他到底意

淫Krist多少次，看着Krist迟钝的反应，Singto将身体跨上男人已经被打开的裤头，摩蹭，

他想要让Krist知道自己的身体多么可怕，魔性的，在祈求男人疼爱当下，只有主动而非被动

的迎合。

 

他想要全身上下都是Krist一个人的味道。

 

带着兴奋又无辜的眼神，Singto让Krist摸不清也看不透，因为在Krist眼里，Singto一向都

是听话的好孩子，嗯，好孩子，调教的时候Krist总会这样称赞这个大他几岁的男人，看着对

方嘴唇沾惹自己的体液，Krist那扭曲又变态的支配世界就会被满足的更加贪婪，这不是他的

错，就算是，那也连个鸡毛都说不上。

  

没有人真的知道Singto是怎么想。令人挑嘴，就像舌尖上的美味。

 

Singto挑Krist或者是Krist挑他也已经不重要，如果这种东西可以衡量，那判罪的天平总会

不安分的单面倾斜，摸着Singto依靠在自己大腿上柔顺的脑袋，今天就是做点什么也理所

当然的心情，不知道何时已经开始觉得异常期待。

 

哪怕自己羞愧到隔天不愿意面对，Singto也会当作若无其事。

 

他一直活在Krist的疼爱之下却不愿意交付自己的心，Krist是喜欢他的吧？他们仅有的肉体

关系就像棉窗上的纸，他想为所欲为，他想要知道自己任性会有什么下场，低着头任由男人

手掌抚摸自己后颈，或许是敏感，Singto扭动身体的意味不言而喻。

 

**

 

身体再一次的跨上Krist的小腹，因为分离了几天自己意外想要眼前的男人，别说是挑逗，认

识这么久，更正，应该是说他跟Krist暧昧了这么多年也是今天第一次让男人登堂入室，就这

么一次，他忍不了到达男人住所那点距离而是直接把男人带回家，Singto摸着Krist的脸，男

人在酒精支配之下，被摩蹭的地方慢慢有点燥热，「想要怎么玩？看你喝成这样今天还有办

法吗？还是说……」用股沟大力的擦过男人被解开的裤头，Singto借酒壮胆也不是第一次了。

 

 

在男人面前自己扩充还是第一次，不过不要紧。 

手指头的热度只会让脑袋跟着叫嚣高潮罢了。 

 

彻底的，在扶着男人往下坐上那已经冲血的柱体时，被撑开的痛跟快感的确让人颤抖的想要

完全吃掉男人一切，缓慢的，将自己的大腿内侧撞击在男人大腿上，绝佳的隔音空间让人不

克制的呻吟，Singto求着Krist快点动，被养大的胃口每分每秒都在祈求着男人粗暴对待，

Krist挪动了身体，亲吻着对方嘴唇、在对方身上种下印记、用力的将自己埋入、顶上该死

尤物的身体，体温逐渐在升高，站起自己的身体将两个人的位置移动到落地的玻璃上，冰冷

的玻璃温度、腾空的姿势，Krist知道Singto只是把自己当作活体的玩具罢了，平时冷冰冰

的样子到底给谁看有待商权，现在的他只想要把人好好操上一顿再内射那淫欲的身体里面。

 

「怎样都可以的，弄坏也……」夹着男人大腿，Singto喘着气也只是刚好而已，面对逐来的

高潮，颤抖的，男人一股做气将一切都奉献了，精液随着力道进入了身体，哆嗦又让人柔软

的放松，Singto闭上只想要稍微休息。

 

抱着Krist，男人有很好闻的味道。 

「知道吗？要玩角色扮演的话，我其实可以好好奉陪的。」

 

将人压在桌子上，逆向行使的脚色扮演在某人模式开启的时候已经宣告失败。

Krist看着被自己干哭的Singto，自己又怎么能离开这个人一分一刻。

 

想着想着，Krist露出了一个罕见的温柔微笑。 

────仅仅没有温柔成分，却很让人上瘾的疼爱不外呼就只是这样而已不是？


End file.
